


The Lies He Told

by Lolash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, D/s, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolash/pseuds/Lolash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would much rather the lies to truth. Underage at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies He Told

"Oh Merlin I will miss this," Harry said removing himself from on top of Severus, and situating himself around the older man.

Severus chuckled and let Harry around him. "We don't need to stop just because you are leaving school, it may take a little more stealth but I don't see why it can't be done. I enjoy you too much to give you up."

Harry smiled. "I'll be gone the summer, I made arrangements with Ron and Hermione to travel. We wanted to try and make up for the time we lost as kids."

"When you get back then. We'll arrange something for then."

The Gryffindor smiled and removed himself from Severus. "I guess I should get going," he said throwing on his trousers. "Don't want to give McGonagall any reason to come looking for me," Harry paused and smiled at Severus. "I'll miss you."

The other man smiled and put his hands behind his head. "I'll miss you too, now get going brat."

Harry smiled as he returned from his summer of travel. He was glad to finally get away from his two friends. While he loved them both, three months of sharing a car, rooms and the likes, was enough for Harry to really appreciate the idea of solitude. However, he was looking forward to seeing one person. The idea alone of the Potions Master made Harry's cock twitch. He smirked and pulled his cloak back on.

Walking through the halls of Hogwarts again was strange for him. The students there were, for the most part too young, or new to know who Harry was, at least all those that he had run into were. He felt like they knew he no longer attended Hogwarts and for the first time Harry felt like an outsider in his old school.

The nostalgia was still present though. Walking the route to the dungeons was a well traveled journey for the young man. Sneaking from the dorms into Severus' quarters late at night meant he had to know his way. He couldn't risk light, magical or no, for fear of getting caught and the repercussions associated.

He smiled remembering his first journey of that nature to Severus' rooms.

The dungeons were cold this time of year. Harry was only in his pajamas when he walked the once dreaded path to the Potions office and the cover of his invisibility cloak did nothing to shield him from the cold. Harry well knew why he was going down to see the older man. He was old enough to know what he wanted, what he liked. He liked Snape and he wanted him. Simple enough. The only non-simple part was getting Snape to see that he wasn't just some silly 5th year with a crush and that he knew what he would be getting himself into.

When he reached the door to the office Harry knocked lightly. When no one answered he knocked harder, praying that his professor was still awake. It was half past ten. He sighed his relief when he heard movement from the interior of the room and waited under his cloak as the door opened.

Severus scowled as he looked out into the hallway. Merlin protect any student he find to be playing pranks while he still had papers to grade.

Harry slipped his cloak off, his face already flaming red. "Professor."

The Head of Slytherin narrowed his eyes and his scowl deepened, "What are you doing here Potter?"

"C-can I come in Professor, it's really cold out here," he said shivering.

"Then you should have stayed in your dorm," Severus said moving to close the door.

"No! I needed to talk to you!"

"Last I checked you had your own Head of House Potter, go bother her."

"I can't, not about this. It's important. P-please."

Severus eyed the shaking boy warily before stepping back and letting the Gryffindor into his office and into the warmth. "Now what do you want?" he asked turning around.

"This." Harry didn't give the older man a chance to react as he stepped up and kissed him as he turned around.

Severus froze as impossibly inexperienced lips attached themselves to his. When sense finally came flooding back he pushed the young man away from him. "What in the devil do you think you are doing?" he hissed.

Harry's face was a nice brick red as he replied, "Kissing you, sir."

"You are fifteen years old, boy! Do you understand that what you just did can get me locked up in Azkaban? Disregarding the fact that you are Harry Bloody Potter."

"But being a boy isn't a problem?" Harry asked, that was what he was most afraid of.

Severus stared disbelieving at Harry. "You would be more worried about yourself rather than the fact that I can be considered a child molester and sent to a living hell."

"I can keep secrets, sir. I'm very good at controlling my tongue, in the right situation, that is."

"Even if I disregarded your ability of… secret keeping, our considerable age difference doesn't help your case. I could be your father," Severus grimaced, "as horrible as that would be."

"I don't care," Harry said dismissively.

"You are 15 years old, Potter!"

"Almost an adult!"

"Hardly!"

"Please, sir," Harry said bowing his head submissively. "I'll beg if you want me to. I'll crawl on the floor and kiss your feet, I'll do anything."

"What do you want? You've kissed me, very poorly, but what do you think will happen? You've no idea what a relationship, sexual or otherwise involves."

"So teach me, that's your job isn't it, sir?"

Severus' eyes darkened. He would love to teach that mouth, to teach the Gryffindor how to truly behave. Severus decided to test the waters.

"What do you want? I need to know exactly what it is that you want."

"I want yo-"

"I know that, Potter," Severus snarled. "But what do you want?"

Harry swallowed, his mouth dry. "I'm tired of making choices, of being in control of every situation. I want there to be some part of my life that I don't have to have control over. I need someone who can give that to me. You're the only person that can."

Severus understood, his life was the opposite, he didn't have control over his actions, they were always determined by someone else, what everyone else wanted. He was the Order's whore. He understood completely. "Kneel," he said coldly.

Harry dropped to his knees without another word, head bowed, he could already feel himself getting hard. Severus' commanding voice was exactly what he wanted, he needed to be controlled, dominated, to allow someone else to have control so he could finally be free of any kind of pressure, as a submissive the only thing he had to do was submit and obey. Harry knew Severus could do that for him, he knew Snape was possibly the only one who could.

Harry shivered as his memory washed over him. Oh he missed Severus. Harry pressed his hand to the door, letting the wards accept him, he moved his hand to the handle of the knob that had appeared and paused.

"I can be considered a child molester! I could be sent to Azkaban for any kind of relationship with a student Mr. Miller, disregarding the fact-."

Everything went silent in Harry's head, his vision went gray and he finally took in a breath which sounded more like a gasp. It was almost exactly what Severus had told him, almost the exact same thing. Harry felt tears prick his eyes but held them back and opened the door, his face closed off.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you Professor," Harry said.

Severus looked at the student "See me later Mr. Miller, we will discuss your detention at another time."

The young student nodded before walking towards the door and Harry, his mouth gaped open when he noticed his scar, "You're Harry Potter!" he said.

Harry glared at the kid until he looked away and left. When the door shut Harry talked. "Who was that?"

"A student. When did you return?"

"Today actually. I thought I would come and see you, let you know I was home. Didn't expect to see that," Harry said bitterly.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Jealous are we?"

"You played me. You played me like a fucking violin and I fell for it! Do you say that to all of the students who come on to you?"

"Just the ones I really like," Severus said blandly.

Harry gasped. He was hoping for some kind of denial, for Severus to tell him he was being an irrational Gryffindor jumping to conclusions.

"Did you think I wouldn't fulfill my needs while you were away? We aren't a couple, Potter. We fuck. That is the extent of this… relationship."

"But I told you that you were the only one that could help me."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Oh go out Potter, there are plenty of people that would love for you to be their bitch."

"No! They don't understand, you don't understand! I'm still their hero! I'm still their savior! I always will be! I'm not with you, you are the only person who doesn't worship the fucking ground I walk on. You never have! You're the only one that I-" Harry stopped, his voice was already hoarse from yelling. He continued, quieter. "You're the only one I want."

"You're mental, Potter."

"What happened to Harry, hm? You used to call me Harry."

Severus rolled his eyes. "What do you want from me? _Harry_."

"I don't want to share you,"

"I know what you don't want Pot- Harry. What do you want."

"I want there to be an us. I want to have this be more than just sex."

"I can't promise anything," Severus said looking away from the green-eyed man.

Harry huffed, his emotions threatening to take over as tears sprang to his eyes. "Can't we try?"

* * *

 

Harry's toes curled as he fought not to cry out. His hands grasped at the chains he was being held up on. He needed to find some purchase, something to release his pain into.

"Not one sound," the rough voice said, "or you'll have no release tonight."

Harry bit back a moan. The stinging stopped and was replaced with a cool hand, rubbing circles on his thighs where the crop had been hitting. He was panting, only Severus could do this to him. Only Sev.

* * *

 

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as Severus grabbed his cloak and headed towards the door to their flat.

"Hogs Head."

"Why?" Harry knew. He just needed to hear it.

"To fuck Mr. Miller," Severus said to the door.

Harry took a sharp breath.

"You expected me to lie?" Severus asked over his shoulder.

Harry didn't say anything and Severus left.

* * *

 

Harry felt the bed shift and heat suddenly by his side. His pillow was damp from his tears and his heart jumping to an odd beat in his chest. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Lie next time."

Severus turned on his side and sighed. "Very well."


End file.
